deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Rajput Warrior
"You don't just become a Rajput -- you're born one. 'Rajput' literally means 'Son of a King'." '' ''- Gugun Deep Singh, Rajput expert on ''Deadliest Warrior' {C}The Rajput Warrior: India's menacing martial arts master, who defeated enemies with a diabolical arsenal designed to kill. The Roman Centurion: Killer commander whose brutal assaults lead Rome to conquer the world. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Stats *Year - 900 AD *Height - 5' 6" *Weight - 145 lbs *Armor - Leather & Chainmail History The Rajput (literally "king's son") are members of one of the major Hindu Kshatriya (warrior) groups. They enjoy a reputation as fear some warriors; many of them still serve in the Indian Armed Forces (in the 'Rajput Regiment'), and a number of people with Rajput ancestry serve in the Pakistani Armed Forces as well. Their homeland, now known as Rajasthan, in Northwest India made them the first line of defense from western invasions by the Muslims,and Northern invaders like the Mongols. Weapons Armor The Rajput wore a chain mail suit over a layer of leather, all of which was concealed under a silk covering, and an iron helmet with a nose guard. In several pictures seen on Spike.com, the Rajput wore a kind of veil made of chain mail over his face.﻿ The Rajput also carried a round steel shield called a Dhal. Simulated Battle The battle starts with a Rajput Warrior walking through a forest, investigating a clicking noise being made in the distance. As it turns out, the clicking noise is coming from the Roman Centurion cranking the lever on his Scorpion Crossbow. As the Rajput warrior gets closer and closer, the Roman Centurion loads a bolt into the Scorpion. The Rajput pokes his head from behind a tree and spots the Centurion. The Centurion fires his Scorpion, but the bolt misses the Rajput completely. He then pulls out his Pilum Javelin and charges at the Rajput, causing him to flee. The Centurion makes his way to a more open area, only to be met with one of the Rajput's Chakram discs. The Centurion blocks the Chakram with his shield, and then throws his Pilum. The Rajput, however, pulls out his Khanda sword and slices the Javelin in two. The two warriors glare at each other, waiting for the other to make his move. The Rajput pulls out his Aara sword and whips it around. The Roman Centurion then takes his Dolabra and charges at the Rajput. The Rajput jumps back and tries to strike with his Aara, but the Centurion blocks with his shield. The Centurion lunges at the Rajput and swings his Dolabra, but the Rajput jumps out of the way. He then swings his Aara and coils it around the Centurion's leg. The Centurion completely falls over, but is able to save himself from the Rajput by kicking a log at the Rajput and tripping him. The Centurion gets up with his Dolabra at hand and sees that the Rajput has also gotten up and pulled out his Khanda sword again. The Centurion swings at the Rajput, who moves back to avoid it. However, in doing so, he backs up and falls onto a giant log. The Centurion tries to take advantage and swing at the Rajput, but the Rajput rolls out of the way and causes the Dolabra to get stuck in the log. The Rajput then swings his sword and cuts the head of the Dolabra off from the handle. He prepares to swing at the Centurion, but the loss of the Dolabra's head allows the Centurion to swing the broken handle fast enough to hit the Rajput and knock him over. The Centurion pulls out his Gladius and begins swinging wildly at the Rajput, eventually knocking the Khanda out of his hands. He slashes the Rajput's face and forces him to the ground. He raises his sword and prepares to finish him off, but the Rajput puts on his Katar and stabs the Centurion in the stomach. The Centurion falls in pain, then looks up. The image of the Rajput weilding his Khanda is the last thing the Centurion sees before the Khanda tears into his face and kills him. The Rajput then pumps his fists in the air and yells in victory. Expert's Opinion Following the battle the experts gave their opinion on why the Rajput won. While the Centurion was a more professional soldier, hardened by his intense training alone, he was meant to fight in large battles with the rest of his Legion, not in single combat. The Rajput on the other hand, could battle by himself or with other Rajput, just as effective in either situation. Also, each Rajput was trained from birth to become a warrior, each one being trained in martial arts, and a master with each of his weapons. When it came down to it, it was the Rajput's superior training and skills in single combat that won him the match. Trivia * The Aara coiling sword is the first killing tool in season 2 that scored zero kills. * The Rajput is the only warrior who won even after one of his lethal weapons scoring zero kills in the simlulation. * The Rajput was downloadable for the Deadliest Warrior game in early 2011 along with the Shaolin Monk and the Zande. * According to online polls, the Rajput was the most popular season 2 ancient warrior for fans. * Rajputs were able to repel Mongol,Afghan,Persian and Arab invaders from invading India. * A Rajput appears in the Hannibal vs. Genghis Khan episode, being killed by Genghis Khan. * Rajputs must serve the clan they are born in till death and are exiled if they show cowardice. * According to the hindu mythology Rajputs are decendants of demi gods like Rama who were sent to destroy evil demons and protect the innocent. * Shabdbedi was a rajput martial art which consisted of using only your hearing senses to fight. * After the British conquest the British burned all the ancient Rajput scripts and banned martial arts in India thus destroying many of the martial arts. * In the Battle of Rajasthan 5,000 Rajputs defeated an army of 30,000 arabs. * In the Battle of Haldighati the Rajput ruler Maharana Pratap fought an army of 60,000 moguls with just 20,000 men and forced them to surrender to their camp until Moghul reinforcements arrived. * In the Battlle of Dharmatpur a British General who had observed the battle commented saying "Ten thousand Muslims fell in the onset, which cost seventeen hundred Rathor, besides Guhilotes, Haras, Gaurs, and some of every clan of Rajwarra (They are all names rajput clans). Aurangzeb and Murad (Moghul Kings) only escaped because their days were not yet numbered. Notwithstanding the immense superiority of the imperial princes, aided by numerous artillery served by Frenchmen, night alone put a stop to the contest of science, numbers, and artillery, against Rajput courage." In Deadliest Warrior: The Game Class':' Berserker Weapons: Close Range: Khanda, Gurj Mid Range: Tabar, Bhuj Long Range: Chakram, Quoit Special Weapons: Katar Armor: Coat of 10,000 Nails, Chahar-Aina '''Brutal Finisher: '''The Rajput dances around as he stabs his opponent in the chest, then the right armpit, causing to fall out, then beheads his opponent and stabs his opponent in the chest again, as the Rajput finishes killing his opponent, he wipes off the blood from his Katars. Gallery Rajput_1.jpg Rajput_2.jpg Rajput_3.jpg Rajput_4.jpg Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Asian Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:Asian Warriors